


One Doesn't just mess with Stiles Pack dinner

by tsubaki353



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMFStiles, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubaki353/pseuds/tsubaki353
Summary: Pack dinners are important to Stiles. Nothing get in the way of them. And I mean nothing





	One Doesn't just mess with Stiles Pack dinner

**Author's Note:**

> BAMFstiles one shot. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Tracy Ifeachor as Morren

It’s been two years since the battle of beacon hills. Everything has been quiet since. No hunters. Nothing other than the occasional supernatural coming thru town, which is nice. Having been through Peter, Gerard, a nogitsune, the alpha pack, and the hunters army. Quiet is nice. 

Finally having time for themselves Scott finally too the plunge and asked Kira to marry him. Lydia just finished her doctoral thesis on radical string theory. They also added a few new members to the pack like Liam, Mason, and Malia. 

More importantly Derek and stiles finally professed their love for one another. Granted it was more like, shoving stiles against the wall and make out with him. Growling “MINE” every now and then 

Since then pack dinners have been a normal thing throughout the years. Everyone would get together, eat, and have fun. 

“Where’s Kira tonight Scott?” Stiles asked as he walked out of the kitchen. 

“Work. She got call in at the hospital.” Scott replied 

Just as Stiles laid the last of the dishes on the table for dinner. A loud crash and bang went off. Smoke bomb.

“Crap. How’d they find us?” Scott said finding it harder and harder to breathe. “Wolfsbane!” He chokes out. As he turned around to see everyone but stiles and Lydia holding their throats slumping to ground unconscious 

Soon enough a unit of armed solider, clad in black, came storming in. Lydia focused her high pitched scream and knocked a few back until someone knocked her over the head with the butt of their gun “Secure the perimeter!” The team leader said. 

“Seriously. What with all the manhandling?” Stiles said as he was shoved to his knees. Arms being held by a soldiers on each side. Just then and African American woman came sauntering out of the shadows. 

“Morren” stiles said in disgust 

“Mister Stilinski, so nice to see you again.” She said in her British accent. Slapping him across the face. Leaving the left side of his face pink 

“I’d say it’s nice to see you again but then I’d be lying. And one mustn’t tell lies shall they Morren” he said cockily. 

Stalking over to the young boy she bent over and slapped him again. “You and your pack are quite difficult to find. But a friend of yours let slip you were here. Hmmm I think his name was Eli. Of course there was a bit of torture involved until they said anything of course” she smiled. 

stiles face deadpanned. Oh god Eli. “No!” He growled “ what did you do to him?!” 

“Nothing at all dear. Rest assure he’s fast asleep.” She said cupping his face. She then got up and walked towards he door. “Although in a shipping container at the bottom of the sea” Morren chucked as she walked off. Leaving the boy slumped over and defeated. 

“Gather the bodies and take them back to the labs. We’ll have so much fun testing them” giggling with excitement. Feeling the war is over and she has won. “Oh and get rid of the humans. They’re and eyesore.” A soldier came up from the ranks and pointed his gun at Stiles. 

 

A loud “Aghhh!” And manic laughter filled the air. Morren turned to see he solider on the floor holding a stump where his arm was severed just below the elbow. The laughter coming from stiles the boy on his knees. 

“Oh look Morren. A severed arm.” Stiles said his face harder and twisted “Wanna see the two of hearts?” He said tilting his head. Just then the hearts of the two soldiers holding him explode from their chest. 

Free from their grips Stiles slowly stand as they drop lifeless to the floor. “What? That wasn’t your card Morren.” He said smiling 

“Kill him!!” She cried as bullets flew thru the air towards the young man. 

Stiles lifted he hand and the bullets all dissolved turning in to snow. 

“What?!” Morren said shocked. “How is this possible? You’re human.” She said confused “YOURE HUMAN!!!” She screamed. 

“Ace in the hole.” He said as he twirled around beheading all the remaining soldiers around them. Leaving only him and Morren amongst a pile of bodies and blood. 

“Your right Morren. I am human.” Stiles started off walking slowing towards her. As a predator would stalk its prey. “ I’m 100% human. With a touch of magic of course.” Grabbing her throat lifting her a good foot off the ground. 

“You shouldn’t have killed my friend.” He said bringing her closer to his face “More importantly you shouldn’t have interrupted my family dinner” 

Drifting away from the scene of blood and carnage. Outside of the house over looking beacon hills. A scream rung out through out the woods. 

———————————————————-  
When Scott, Malia, Derek and the rest of the pack wake up. It’s still night out. Stiles smiling as he lays the last dish on the table 

“Stiles what happen? Where’s Morren and her army?!” Derek said confused yet getting off the floor ready to fight along with the others. 

“Morren?” Stiles says confused “oh I told her to leave. Come on the foods getting cold!” 

Confused and sensing no danger they change back to normal and help Lydia, who feels like she been hit by a brick wall, and take a seat the table. 

“It smells like death in here.” Liam says 

“Wow Liam. Now really tell me what you think my food taste like.” Stiles said sarcastically 

“No it smells like death in here” He replies honestly 

Dereks turns towards Stiles giving him a questioning look. “What?!” He says with a devious smile “She interrupted pack dinner.” Stiles says defending himself before grabbing the mashed potatoes


End file.
